


DanganRonpa: The Ultimate Blade

by Deaththealchemist



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chido, Fujiwada, M/M, SI, Self Harm, Sorry this is terrible, self injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaththealchemist/pseuds/Deaththealchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance is blossomed from Chihiro's unstable nature. MondoXChihiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DanganRonpa: The Ultimate Blade

Chihiro sighed. He closed his door as quietly as he possibly could; he didn’t want anyone to find him. He was so tired of this. The lying, the ‘murder games’, and inseparable despair that had attached itself to him. The small boy glided over to his dresser. His hand traced the curves and bends of the wood. Even the thought of the objects hidden away in the drawer calmed him. It was a terrible thing- using such a malicious vice as an outlet to cure his pain. Chihiro’s hand dropped to his side; maybe he didn’t need to do this. Maybe he was stronger. Just then a knock at the door diverted the programmer’s attention. He tugged himself to the door, and pulled on the handle. A 6’1.5, 167 pound man loomed over Chihiro. The boy’s lower lip quivered. Standing in front of him was Mondo Oowada; Chihiros’ first love. Mondo was cruel and unforgiving, his cold stare could pierce through anything. A few seconds of awkward silence, then, Mondo spoke. “Kitchen, ten minutes.”  
The Ultimate biker turned and pounded down the hallway. Chihiro tripped backwards, letting the door slam shut. He whimpered, returning to the dresser. He had ten minutes. Ten minutes to make himself feel okay. He had decided; he needed that little black box. Chihiro slid the drawer open. With shaky hands and new-found anxiety, he grabbed the razor blades. He took a deep breath, and pulled down his skirt and leggings. This was when he felt most alive, when he felt in control. This was something he looked forward to; a reason for living, almost. Chihiro pressed the warm metal into his skin deeper than normal. He felt a pinch as he ripped the blade across his thigh. The wound exposed blue-pink tissue. He watched as it slowly filled with blood, and ran down his leg. He smiled. It was deep, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Chihiro cut himself again, and again. His leg was a red and blue battlefield. He carefully placed the razors back in the box, and tucked the box in the dresser. He ran his finger down his thigh- it felt just like the scarred wood.   
There was another knock at the door. Chihiro panicked. He looked at the clock, it had been ten minutes. The programmer could feel his head swim, he was terrified. He ran to the bathroom and balled up several sheets of toilet paper; it would have to do for now. Jamming the wad of paper in between his leggings and his skin, he ran towards the door. “I’ll be two-” he stopped short. Mondo was looking at him funny. Chihiro froze. He looked down- he wasn’t wearing his skirt. He slammed the door shut, and wedged his skirt on. Taking a deep breath, the boy re-opened the door. “L-let’s go Mondo..”   
The two walked down the empty hall- Mondo leading. Chihiro could feel the blood seeping through the paper towel, but there was nothing he could do. The programmer whimpered; he could feel Mondo’s cold, penetrating aura. He wanted nothing more than to be in the biker’s arms, but knew that it would never happen. Chihiro sighed, absentmindedly rubbing at his thigh.  
Mondo cleared his throat. He could see the smaller lad fooling at his skirt. Colour rose to the biker’s cheeks. He looked at the ground, embarrassed.  
The two ultimates reached the kitchen after what felt like hours of awkward silence. They quickly grabbed a seat at the table. Byakuya Togami was tapping his foot. “You are late, you commoners.”  
The sheer demeanour of Byakuya was frightening. His tall, slender figure, and snake-like eyes made Chihiro shrink back into his seat. Byakuya continued with the meeting, not taking his eyes off the two ultimates. The meeting dragged on and on. Chihiro could feel his eyes droop; everything that had happened the last few days was starting to catch up with him. He figured it would be okay of him to rest his eyes for just a few minutes. Still worried about his bleeding; the programmer firmly gripped his thigh. Within seconds the small boy was snoring lightly.   
Mondo gulped. He didn't care about Byakuya, and he didn't care about the damn meeting- he had his own issues. The biker had felt something when Chihiro was flustered. It wasn't possible, a gang leader would never fall for a geek like Chihiro. Peering over his shoulder, the programmer caught Mondo’s eye. His small, slender frame was relaxed against the chair. Mondo could hear the shallow breaths escaping the boys’ lips. He wanted so badly to let his mind wander. The bikers’ attention was averted to Chihiro’s iron grip. A pool of red seemed to coat the boys’ skirt; leaving his knuckles bloody. Mondo could feel his stress rising in his throat. The ultimate shook Chihiro’s leg until he woke.  
Chihiro’s eyes slowly slid open. The programmer found himself nose to nose with no other than Mondo Owada. He squeaked- Mondo’s hand was clasped around his own. “Why are you bleeding?!” The biker whispered. Tears started to pool in Chihiro’s eyes. “W-Well, you see.. I, uh..” He fell silent. With a shaking hand, Mondo brushed Chihiro’s fingers away, and began to pull up his skirt. Chihiro bit his lip; Mondo’s touch felt like pure electricity. It was all the ultimate could do to keep from moaning. His breath hitched suddenly, causing the smaller boy to jump. Touko Fukawa’s giggle reminded the boys’ that they weren't alone. Mondo’s face turned Crimson; he dropped Chihiro’s skirt. Chihiro gave a tiny sigh of relief; both secrets were safe for today. “H-hey pig, g-go take your fantasies somewhere e-else” Touko chided. Chihiro, embarrassed and bloody, ran out of the hall. Mondo wanted to catch up, to figure out what was going on; but he knew he had to wait. “Well, it looks like everyone’s just about done for today-” Byakuya said, casting a nasty glance at the empty doorway. “So be on your way.”

Chihiro slammed the door shut, falling against it. He was crying. Angrily, he ripped off his skirt. Dry, crusted blood pooled around his thigh. Chihiro’s vision blurred from the tears. He couldn't believe how careless he had been. Balling his hand into a fist, he punched the door. White, hot pain shot through his arm. “S-shit…” Red streaks of blood ran down the length of his hand. He curled up into a ball, hating himself.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Chihiro's was too absorbed in his mental state to care. He continued to cry on the floor. A minute passed by, another knock. “Chihiro, it's Mondo.. Open up.” Chihiro didn't move. Mondo shouted from the other side of the door, calling for the programmer to open up. Finally, Chihiro felt okay enough to stand. He pulled himself to his feet. His stomach dropped as he put his hand on the door handle, tugging it open. Mondo’s jaw dropped. “Chihiro… What the fuck?!” The biker was staring at the younger boy. He was partially undressed, and covered in blood. Mondo felt his eyes sting. His eyes traced the small, white lines travelling up Chihiro’s legs. He let himself in, shutting the door behind himself. He picked Chihiro up, and sat the ultimate on the bed. They both sat in silence for a while, just staring at each other. Finally, Chihiro spoke. “D-do you think less of me, now that you know?”   
Mondo shook his head. He cupped the programmer's head in his hands, looking softly into the boy's eyes. Chihiro squeaked; he had never seen Mondo give that kind of look before. The biker moved closer to Chihiro. He could feel the small boys breath on his neck. He stuck his tongue in his cheek, muffling a moan. Chihiro's eyes glided over to Mondo. The programmer looked at his peer with watery, needing eyes. He let out a small sigh, melting into Mondo’s lap. “I-I..” He started; only to be interrupted by the biker. “No, you don't have to say anything.”   
The ultimates kissed slowly, taking the time to grope each others’ body. Chihiro squeaked- he’d never been touched like this before, much less by a man. The bigger male cooed, pushing Chihiro down. Mondo slipped his shirt over his head, doing the same for Chihiro. He felt his jeans tighten as he watched the programmers cheeks grow a deeper pink. The biker reached for his belt, unhooking it and slipping it off his body. He was breathing heavily. Mondo kissed Chihiro hard, sending chills down the boys’ spine. Mondo was aching to relieve himself. He reached for his zipper, when Chihiro stopped him. Chihiro could see the desperation in the bikers’ eyes. He knew that Mondo wanted to dominate him more than anything. He couldn't let it just happen, it had to be fun. The programmer's eyes seemed to light up with a newfound intensity. He giggled, bucking his hips against Mondo’s jeans.  
The ultimate nearly screamed. Mondo wanted to tear into Chihiro, leaving nothing to politeness. He didn't want to be cautious; and this tease wasn't changing any of that. The biker grinned, pinning Chihiro's lower half with his body. He could feel the warmth of the ultimates’ soft, slender body. He bent over, kissing Chihiro’s ear.   
Any fear that Chihiro had about what was happening had faded away. He was absorbed in the moment. He wiggled his thighs, causing friction between the skin, and Mondo’s rough jeans. Chihiro winced, his fresh cuts felt like dry ice against the material. The biker decided he had quite enough. Mondo ripped off his jeans. He sunk his hand into the smaller boy’s hair, pulling him into his back. Chihiro tried not to scream; his hair was very sensitize. Mondo kissed the back of his neck. “I want you to suck” the ultimate said, shoving two fingers into Chihiro's field of vision. The boy did what he was asked, sucking on Mondo’s fingers until they were coated with saliva. Mondo paused; taking in the sight of Chihiro’s naked body. He ran his eyes along the arch of Chihiro's back; and down his bony thighs. The biker took a deep breath, inserting his two fingers into Chihiro.   
Chihiro cried out; partly because of pain, partly in ecstasy. The programmer had never experienced such a whirlwind of pleasure. A long, slow moan escaped his lips. It seemed to echo in Mondo’s ears, even further arousing him. Chihiro closed his eyes, holding back tears of excitement. Mondo massaged the other males entrance. His cock twitched in desperation. “Tell me when you feel.. Ready” Mondo whispered. Chihiro was already injured, so he had to be careful. Chihiro choked back a squeak. It hurt, but it also felt extraordinary. He bit down onto the pillow, speaking through the soft fabric. “I’m r-ready.”   
Mondo sighed, pulling himself to his knees. He teased his cock around Chihiro, flitting his head in and out. The programmer gasped. He'd never felt such lust. He wasn't sure he’d last. Mondo interrupted the ultimates train of thought. He thrust into Chihiro hard, causing his back to arch. Chihiro tightened around the biker. “Mmm” Mondo nipped Chihiro's ear. The couple seemed to melt into each other in synchronization. Chihiro couldn't think clearly, his head was muddled with Mondo. The pressure was too much, he couldn't hold it in. He came screaming Mondo's name.  
Mondo, hearing Chihiro’s strained voice, let himself go. Hot, sticky liquid exploded inside Chihiro. The smaller boy screamed again. Mondo fell beside Chihiro, drinking in his trembling body. After a few minutes of silence, Mondo spoke up. “Now, let's get those cuts taken care of.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on being more slutty and descriptive （≧∇≦）


End file.
